Inoka Yamanaka
Inoka Yamanaka (いの佳山中, Yamanaka Inoka) is the daughter of and , the current Head of the Yamanaka, after succeeding her mother and a member of the current generation of Ino-Shika-Chō. A master of her Yamanaka-style techniques, she surprises many as an offensive shinobi on the battlefield, rather than support, her secondary skill. Inoka is known for her usage of her Yamanaka Techniques on her multiple summoning creatures and her own puppets, allowing her to take on their abilities and fight as them. Due to her prowess in this style of fighting, she has become known as the Mistress of Beasts. She currently serves as a powerful spy and kunoichi combatant for the shinobi Hidden in the Leaf. Appearance Golden blonde silk for hair adorns Inoka's head, gracing her with many bangs. It flows down to her shoulders and is usually worn in various fashions. Inoka is noted to like pigtails and ponytails, much like her mother. Soft and simple facial features add to the overall attractiveness that Inoka is known to possess. Eyes that resembles bronze Agate allow her to see the world that is more beautiful than she is. Many have complimented Inoka with such a word, with Inoka commonly saying she takes after her mother. A fair skinned woman, Inoka also sports studs or hoop earrings, the former gifted to her by her own Sarutobi sensei, as apart of the long tradition. Inoka sports a "top-model figure," with a large bust and ample hips, drawing attention to many suitors. She is seen wearing multiple outfits through her career. Commonly she adopts the traditional shinobi wear of a kunoichi of her stature, a flak jacket accompanied by the standard uniform. Inoka also commonly wears a pink half shirt for her cleavage and various shorts and boots for attire on missions. Inoka also can be seen wearing a tank top among the other outfits she wears on various occasions, like her elegant red dress that was gifted to her by Ino. Inoka also carries packs of ninja tools, especially her puppets and her own whip that she uses as a weapon. Inoka is also known to take the appearance of her various summoning creatures. These include demons and a phoenix found on her travels of the world. Inoka can also take the appearance her puppets when she uses them in battle. InokaDress.jpg InokaFull2.png InokaFull.png Aikou Full New Outfit.png Aikou Looking Down.jpg Aikou Regular.jpg Personality How one responds to adversity defines them. And through many trials and tribulations, Inoka has defined herself as someone who can take charge and most of someone who can endure. She has travelled far, such as to the Land of Demons and wide, such as to the Sea Country, facing her fears and bettering herself. A cheery individual, she is known to instill hope into those around her, as she has known what it feels like to be left with nothing left but the notion of faith. As a result, she tends to show great bravery and moreso confidence in what she does. Even in flower collecting, a habit of her clan, she finds herself daring to collect, special, rare, exotic flowers, risking everything for those beauties as she calls them. She seems to cherish the bonds she holds with her friends, especially Shikaniku Nara and Chosuchi Akimichi. She is very kind to them and really cares for their well-being. In battle, this can turn into a jokingly bossy relationship between the three in battle. Inoka understands the concept of teamwork very well, and works hard with her teammates and summonings to pull them off. Inoka can often be seen as a leader and "inspirer," as she instills hope into those around her. Inoka also has embraced her kunoichi prowess and isn't afraid to combat those stronger than her, using her assets to her advantage. Inoka is known to be very witty and clever. Coupled with her always be hopeful attitude, she is very optimistic and has a lot of options. She cares a lot about life in general and especially family and friends (as a result, she is very proud and protective of the Yamanaka name and traditions). Inoka also has a liking for nature and has many hobbies that revolve around being in nature and sketching serene scenes she sees. Inoka has also inherited the trait from her parents to speak her mind, but only when deemed necessary or beneficial. Background Early Childhood Inoka's childhood was strange, to say the least. It certainly wasn't normal by any stretch of the word. She was loved and cared for by her parents of course but Sai wasn't necessarily very skilled with children. His affection for his child was clear, the message just got across weirdly. Nonetheless, with Ino to straighten him out, Inoka was careful nurtured from her birth and early years. Inoka was exposed to nature and art at an early age and developed the hobbies of her parents. She became very interested in drawing and even sculpture, while being a gardener and botanist as well. She often helped her mother at her family shop. Inoka was also exposed to literature by her father and family friend Sakura, and studied up on her clan and jutsu. This made it easier for her to learn the ways of the kunoichi. Easily at the top of her class, Inoka was trained by her parents in all aspects of the shinobi ways in order to be at the top of the newer generation and to be a great asset to the newest generation of Ino-Shika-Chō. Shadowed by the super-intelligent Shikaniku, Inoka was right behind him and graduated at age eight, mastering the basics of her clan's style and her father's famed drawing technique. Kunoichi Trials, Chūnin Exams Rise of Current Generation Travels and Trials Jōnin Promotion Abilities Inoka is a powerful kunoichi known for her strength. She is known to stand on equal footing with her teammates and has shown tremendous growth since childhood, earning her praise from her skilled Sarutobi sensei and her parents. Mastering her parents styles and making them her own, she has proved herself to be an excellent shinobi who has been modeled to protect and serve Konohagakure. Her skills have earned her spot as a member of the current Ino-Shika-Chō generation and the current Hokage's guard platoon, as a testament to her prowess. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Inoka is an accomplished master of the summoning technique, so accomplished it deserves special mention. Comparable to the Animal Path, Inoka possesses the ability to summon a multitude of animals for combat purposes. However, all of hers have required blood sacrifices and do require hand signs to perform. But due to the amount of animals she has, she can use them to combat someone even without her other techniques depending on their skill level. In fact she usually summons animals of various species to test the opponent before using other tactics, as well as shadow clones. Inoka's summons range from frogs to phoenixes, golems to demons. During Inoka's twenties, she traveled the world, making more and more contracts with different and unique beasts. She learned to connect with them and as a result gained many friends and partners in battle. She has learned different summoning techniques. These summoning techniques customize the general summoning to Inoka's liking, such as summoning an animal in a specific manner, or techniques that alter the nature of the summoning itself. An example of the latter is the Amplification Summoning Technique, one of Inoka's favorites that allows her to alter her summoning to replicate or do other things as she wills. Rumors have it that she altered a bird this way permanently, and turned it into an actual phoenix adding it to her arsenal. But her greatest skill with her summonings lies in her ability to work together with them and even their powers and abilities. While powerful as an individual, Inoka possesses great skill in fighting in a team due to the many teams and groups she has been a part of such as with her summons. With the use of her Yamanaka style ninjutsu, she can create a partnership with one or more animals in perfect sync and coordination. Allowing for an army of summonings that are a perfect team on the battlefield. Much like the Six Paths of Pain, this allows them to share vision with each other, allowing them to cover each other's blindspots. And with each's impressive abilities, it makes this team of summoning creatures a force to be reckoned with. *'Summonings': :*'Fishes': :*'Frogs': :*'Monkeys': ::*'Enma': :*'Golems': :*'Tengu': :*'Phoenix': :*'Demons': WaterDemonYamanakaWater.gif IceDemonYamanaka.png YamanakaTenguandMonkey.jpg YamanakaDemon.jpg YamanakaFish.jpg YamanakaFrog.jpg YamnanakaPhoenix.png EPGolem.png Yamanaka Techniques and Ninshū Inoka is skilled in her clan's various techniques, and uses them to her advantage. Having combined the various techniques invented by Yamanaka over the years, she has long since expanded on their mind based techniques, turning each one into her own. As well as inventing new ones, Inoka is well-versed in the usage of her yin release based mind techniques. Most impressively, she excels in the feat of using a lot of them offensively, all the while negating most or weakening most of the drawbacks of using her clan's signature mind style. She has honed the techniques and mastered them to the point of little to no chakra waste, usage and focus (handsigns). Her mastery over the Yamanaka style is famed for good reason. Her ability with her mind's powers is very wide scaled and allows her to for example, take control of multiple people's bodies at once, separating the body from the person's will. She once turned an army against themselves, majorly weakening their attack. Her powers allow her to communicate telepathically with a few people without wasting much chakra for very long periods of time and even her clones for even less chakra. One of the weaknesses that she has negated from her mastery over the Yamanaka techniques is the creation of a defenseless body after using her clan's signature technique. After expanding on the Mind Clone Switch Technique, she found out in the process of cloning her consciousness, she could keep her original while expelling the clones. This discovery gives her great fame among her clansmen, who revere her for helping expand the use of their key jutsu. Her other feats with the Yamanaka style include the usage of using them in tandem with puppets and summoning creatures. This allowed her, with her ability to keep her consciousness while creating clones of her consciousness to expel to create various teams on the field of battle between her creatures and puppets. This has also allowed her, in the case of the puppets, for her to take control of various shinobi, even famed ones while trapping them in puppets with no escape. This has allowed her to amass an impressive collection of warriors, puppet and creatures throughout her many travels (she has even formed multiple summoning contracts). Her collection has been compared to a mini army, full of mythical beasts, rare puppets and splendid shinobi. With her aptitude for the Yamanka style, Inoka has is well versed in the manipulation of her spiritual energy and as a result, her yin release affinity. She is able to manifest the energy for different purposes, and into constructs and even cloned consciousnesses. Her skill with spiritual energy and yin release allowed her to reinvent the usage of Ninshū, the ability to transfer spiritual energy and connect with others as well as the ability to draw upon spiritual energy and yin release from others as well... *'Mind Body Switch Technique': The clan's most signature technique, often used for spying and the like. Inoka however, has expanded its purpose greatly. She has learned to clone her consciousness, allowing her to take over multiple things at once. However, the less spiritual energy, the less powerful its hold. A strong will can overpower this form more easily. As a result, she doesn't necessarily use the weaker consciousness to overpower another person at least. Instead she inserts these consciousnesses into animals and puppets to serve as partners in battle, similar to the Six Paths of Pain or the usage of clones (which she uses as well). As each are clones of her mind, they are perfectly in sync (along with their senses) and can work together. Inoka can also use this technique, like Santa Yamanaka, to switch places with the intended target. This becomes useful in formations with other people, as well as her ability to use this on multiple targets at once. The latter ability allows for seamless teamwork between her partners, such as the Shika and Chō. Also the ways she can transfer the spiritual technique, besides the basic handsign, are through chakra transfer, her drawings, or mediums. Inoka often uses this technique in tandem with the mechanics of the Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique. :*'Mind Body Switch: Puppet' After reviewing the famed Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique of one of her late clansmen, Inoka found she could put to use the ability of transferring her mind into a puppet and using its powers to her disposal. Fū never used his technique on a puppet meant for fierce and intense battle. By constructing puppets (or buying) similar to say, or , and then transferring herself to it, she becomes able to use the puppet for her whims, almost like a human puppet herself. She can also transfer herself to multiple puppets through cloning her consciousness. ::*'Zodiac Puppets:' A set of puppets created by the famous Sasori before his death, they are based off the Chinese zodiac and possess immense power. Twelve in total, Inoka has not gotten her hands on all of them. Only possessing three, they are a good part of her fighting style and she uses them similar to the way she can use summoning creatures. By putting clones of her mind inside the puppets, she can use their abilities for her own tactics and teamwork with herself or other parts of her arsenal. :::*'Pisces': :::*'Libra': :::*'Scorpio': :*'Mind Clone Switch Technique': Inoka is very skilled in employing this technique as it is a root of her many skills. It allows her to clone her consciousness (which she often just calls dividing) to enter many things at once. With her mastery of the technique, she can clone her consciousness multiple times over and even negate the classic weakness of her clan hiden: a defenseless body. By cloning her consciousness, she can leave her "main mind" in her body, while casting the clone minds outward to her intended targets. This allowed her to lower what she needed to keep herself safe and after being taught this move by her mother, she was able to transfer clone consciousnesses with a handsign and cast multiple trails in curved patterns that can be adjusted as seen fit due to her still being conscious while casting. *'Mind Body Disturbance Technique': The ability to control another's body even without genjutsu. By targeting the nervous system with her chakra, Inoka can control humans and other beings, separating them from their will and control and leaving their bodies and chakra under her command. A powerful technique, she can perform this even without the handsign, by flowing her chakra into the environment, similar to the Hiding in Chakra Technique. This way her chakra seeps into the opponent through the environment and gives her complete control. Once her chakra has flown into the nervous system, her chakra transforms into electrical signals that control the body based on her desires. She can also command for the opponent to use their chakra and energy. She usually makes them waste it or use it to achieve her goals. By using this technique, she can even turn opponents against their allies as spies, etc. She can clone her consciousness through this technique, allowing her complete control of their powers and skills. With that, she can keep them under her control as long as she wishes. ::*'Mind Disturbance Dance Performance Technique': With her mastery over the Yamanaka techniques, this technique allows her to control multitudes of people at once. It is rumored she once took control of part of an army, and set the army upon their opponents, single-handedly indirectly destroying the army. A large scale version of a technique she has apt usage of, this tech under her control is a force to reckoned with. :*'Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique' *'Mind Body Transmission Technique' *'Deity and Beast Mode' Ink Techniques While possessing a love for her Yamanaka heritage, Inoka still has a love for her dad's own style and techniques. So she took it upon herself to be his student at certain times in her life and developed a talent for drawing and the usage of her father's unique ninjutsu, Super Beast Imitating Drawing with Sai guiding her very well. While not nearly as skilled as she is with Yamanaka techniques as she is with ink techniques, she is still adept in the style and employs it in a similar manner to her father. She often draws a variety of objects and creations, the strength of which is determined by her. She is also able to bring the creations to life, despite her yin affinity. This is possibly due to her father's genes. Inoka commonly uses this for everyday or commercial purposes. Typically, she uses this style to create clones of herself for spying, assassination, or battle. She also creates plants for various purposes, and has created various plant monsters. She can use vines for binding, or like snakes, and often employs thorns in battle. She can also use explosive tags for various tactics and create animals for travel and battle as well, but not like her father. Her style mostly employs plants, and animals are used secondary. Inoka often makes her creations explosive with the kanji on them that is inscribed on explosive tags. Inoka can also draw forth weapons. Inoka does make exceptional use of Super God Imitation Drawing. Drawing forth titans, she can use them in battles of scale or to deliver powerful attacks, similar to the power of a giant Akimichi, Susanoo, Tailed Beast, etc. She is able to regulate their size, as well as with her other creations allowing for this effect (the bigger size, the more power that lies with it). These titans take a variety of forms, and can even be her clones. Inoka also produces creations in color and black and white. Inoka can use her creations to expand her sensory perception and often uses her creations in tandem with her Yamanaka style. She often can use her creations to infuse a part of her spiritual energy, allowing her to activate Mind Body Switch's effect on her desired target and can allow her to use it to create partnerships, especially with her summonings. Space-Time Ninjutsu Mind Reading and Sensory Perception Inoka, like her mother and most others of the Yamanaka is an accomplished sensor type shinobi. With her sensory prowess, she can fight necessarily on sensory alone. She can also sense natural energy, along with a few other energies besides chakra. She can feel foul and dark chakra as well. Her sensory can extend quite a long range, like the Mind's Eye of the Kagura technique. Also, she is capable of transferring what she is sensing to others, through physical contact or chakra transfer. Inoka can also read minds, but this can only be done through extended physical contact or eye contact. However, she can sense strong emotions (like Negative Emotion Sensing) when a thought or feeling is powerful enough, much like . She is able to use this to a great advantage. Her sensory skill allows her to distinguish many things and recognize what she has sensed once before. Genjutsu Taijutsu Chakra Control and Reserves Trivia *Appearance based off Layla and Lucy from Fairy Tail. *Inoka is adapted from the author's original Aikou Yamanaka. This is planned to be his first successful attempt at a Yamanaka who isn't mainly a support character but rather an offensive shinobi.